Rumours
by Remus Ravenclaw
Summary: Two years after Voldemort's Defeat Harry and Hermione return to Hogwarts to Finish their NEWT year. Rumours abound and Harry decides to deal with the issue Head on. Some Dumbledore and Ron Bashing. HHr.


Title: Rumours

Summary: Two years after Voldemort's Defeat Harry and Hermione return to Hogwarts to Finish their NEWT year. Rumours abound and Harry decides to deal with the issue Head on. Some Dumbledore bashing and minor Ron Bashing. HHr.

Characters: Harry/ Hermione

Genre: Friendship/Romance/Humor

Rating: T (Language)

Words: 3064

Type: Oneshot

**_AN: I Doubt I will ever be Lord of anything, so it is equally doubtful I will ever be able to own Harry Potter. That's is and will remain JKR for the foreseeable future. I just dabble in her world. Cheers!_**

* * *

It has been two years since the downfall of the Egotistical Maniac known as Voldemort. Two years, in which the Wizarding world had proven that, despite valiant efforts, and stunning accomplishments, some things never change. Now, that's not saying there weren't sweeping changes in the wake of old Tom, The Wizengamot, (now headed by Amos Diggory) managed to elect Amelia Bones as Minister. Madam Bones had proven to be an incredible choice, as much as she had protested the posting. Once she had been convinced to take it, she used the power to push trials for every death eater Along with awarding the Golden Trio and indeed most of Dumbledore's Army, who had renamed themselves Potter's Brigade, in the Golden Boys Absence, with Order's of Merlin.

'Potter's Brigade' no doubt a change pushed through by one Ginerva Weasley, as a tribute to her idol Harry mused, though he doubted there had been much resistance once the idea was on the table. Still though, they had been effective in their operations within Hogwarts in his absence, if not instrumental in winning the war overall. They'd been much more useful than the Old Goats Order. After he was gone, no one ever seemed to step up and take the reigns, and the order was rendered ineffectual at best.

Thinking on the order undoubtedly reminded Harry of the master manipulator, Peace and freedom rolling off his tongue, while holding a leash and Dagger behind his back. The Revelations on Dumbledore had come to late however; Skeeter had made valiant efforts to reveal the truth behind the man, but was unable to complete the task before the Coots demise.

Harry Let out an audible sigh at that. He was now friendlier with Rita, than he ever thought he would be with the press. Though to be fair, she wasn't media anymore, in the aftermath of the war, Minister Bones was able to meet with the now ex-reporter and confirm everything in the book. Thoroughly impressed with the attention to detail and ability to uncover the now disgraced 'Leader of the Light's darkest secrets, she had immediately offered Rita a position as a Ministry Investigator, where she had been indispensable in bringing every soul who had aided Tom Riddle to Justice.

No, there had definitely been a great many positive changes over the last two years, however sitting here now, at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Luna at his side, the whole of the great hall was once again whispering amongst themselves and casting sidelong glances, or outright staring at him. Harry hung his head and tried his best to ignore the looks, and tried to remember how he had gotten to this position.

* * *

"Harry It's been two years," Hermione snapped, "Hogwarts is completely repaired, we still need our NEWT's." Sighing when Harry simply raised his eyebrow she had to concede the point to him. "Fine, we don't really need them and have plenty of job offers without them, but you know me, I hate leaving things unfinished. I'm going back to finish this, and I want you to come with me.

Harry sighed, as much as he didn't feel ready to return to Hogwarts after everything that had happened, he knew he could never deny Hermione anything she asked for, he had to at least disagree once, to appease his conscience though. "What about Luna, and Ron... and Ginny for that matter? None of them have gone back, Ron is in Auror Training, Gin is on the Harpy's, and Luna," he paused. Now that he thought of the blond Claw, he couldn't for the life of him think of what she was doing now, "What is Luna doing anyway?"

From the triumphant look on Hermione's gave him he knew he'd made some grave mistake, "Luna wants to be a healer, something that requires NEWT's. As you well know, she," the brunette paused for a brief moment, smirking at harry before delivering her blow, "will be returning to Hogwarts with me this September." She was so enjoying tearing down the Boy-who-lived argument, though even she had to admit it was a weak one, even for Harry, she had one more hammer to drop though, she had only found out this morning, and from what Harry had just said, he hadn't been told yet.

"As for Ron, you really should have seen this coming, you know. Without us there to help him, he got kicked out of the program. He-"

"WHAT!" interjected a Dumbfounded Harry, "He never told me that! Greasy Ginger Git! When did this happen?"

Hermione Laughed at her friends description of Ronald Weasley for a few minutes before answering "Apparently about a week ago, he owled me this morning about it."

"Right lazy bastard he is," grumbled Harry, "I assume you bring this up because hes going back in September as well?" If he was right he was well and truly defeated. Though, he mused to himself, he usually was when it came to his best female friend. Though he'd never tell her that.

Hermione Flashed him a brilliant smile, as if she could tell what he was thinking, and responded cheekily, "Why harry, Divination seems to have paid off! You must have gained the sight!"

Her best friends only response was to drop his head onto the table, and mumble 'You win."

Hermione laughed and Put her hand on his arm from across the table. "Look at it this way, at least we already know that going back, means Head Boy and Girl for us."

Harry looked up at a grinning Hermione for a moment before responding with as much sarcasm as he could muster "There is that." Before banging his head off the table again.

* * *

So here he sat, back at Hogwarts with Hermione Luna and Ron. They hadn't been in the castle more than a week before the first rumours had started. Truthfully, at first he hadn't taken much interest in finding out what people were whispering about behind his back this time. Until one night in their shared common room Hermione asked him if he had heard the rumours.

* * *

Hermione entered the Head's common room, somewhat flustered grumbling something about '_stupid bloody Ronald'_ while making her way over to the love-seat Harry was, currently occupying.

The Head's Dorms surprisingly seemed to work on the same principal as the Room of Requirement had before its destruction during the final battle. The Head boy and Girl dorms were connected by a common room, and shared a bathroom. The doors were set to link to the Head's Door in whatever House had the Fortune of having the Head boy or girl. Hermione mused the room must construct itself differently or erect some sort of wall between the dorms on the bulk of years when head boy and Girl were in different houses, or didn't like each other. But she was perfectly happy with this arrangement of sharing all but a bedroom with Harry, though with what Ronald had accused her of today… there was the thought at the back of her mind…. She shook herself free of that train of thought, Harry needed to know this Rumor that had been running through the school like wildfire.

Flopping down on the loveseat by Harry, (why did the room make them a loveseat anyway?) she leveled his gaze on him. Harry for his part had noticed her entry and was looking at her with a slightly concerned, but confused expression. "Harry," She began, looking for the right way to phrase this, it was not an easy topic to be sure. "Have you… heard the…ah... rumor going around…. About... er… well… us?" she gestured between them.

'_Good going Granger' _she scolded herself_, 'he's your best friend, and here you are stumbling around the topic like some little schoolgirl.'_

Harry had apparently noticed her nervousness, as he closed the runes book he had been reading and put it aside (his argument had been, if I'm going back, I may as well learn something new and useful while I'm there, to which Hermione had not so secretly been pleased with) "What's up Hermione? You seem nervous, the school isn't claiming I'm the Heir of Slytherin again are they?" he laughed at his attempt at a joke, before becoming introspective, "Though… I probably could claim that title now by rite of conquest…" he sat in thought for a moment, before shrugging obviously remembering there were more important things to talk about., "I'll have to look into that, could be useful. Anyway, what's up 'Mione?"

Hermione blushed crimson at the nickname only Harry could get away with, _'Since when does harry have this effect on me?' _. At length she steeled herself, looking him in the eyes she stated, with as little emotion as possible. "The school thinks we are an item."

To say Harry's reaction was comical would be an understatement. A myriad of emotions played out across his face, initially from confusion, to anger, through a few emotions Hermione couldn't place, to wide-eyed realization, as if someone had slapped him with a fish. "You mean… I… You…. Me….. Us?... what?" he babbled at length.

Hermione giggled at his reaction, "Calm down Wonder Boy, you need to re engage your brain for me and we'll figure this out… together." The last word was said with some hesitation, she was questioning, but not to Harry, at least not only to him, but to herself as well. She'd honestly never given any thought to that kind of relationship with Harry, at least not since fourth year when Rita had printed that horrible article about them. Should she have? Should she be thinking about it? She was as confused as the Boy- no the Man in front of her looked.

* * *

Many things were discussed that night; nothing was decided though Harry mused to himself. Looking around he noticed Hermione and Luna were finished eating, Ronald was off somewhere with his latest attempt at a relationship, honestly they'd seen him less since coming back to Hogwarts than they had while he was in the Auror Program. Shaking his head from his thoughts, he turned his concentration to finishing his dinner, it was their turn to patrol, and with a full timetable, Harry had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

Seven months later

* * *

Harry Looked around the great Hall in annoyance, it was unavoidable now, wherever he went the whispers and looks followed, doubly so if he was with Hermione, They still hadn't dignified the rumors with a response, but they hadn't died off like the others had in the past._ 'Chalk it up to our status as War Hero's'_ he mused. _'not to mention the lordship and multiple titles. I never should have gone into Gringotts.'_ In the intervening months more rumors had come up about them. Including one about Hermione and himself returning to Hogwarts as Runes and Defense professors respectively. It was an interesting concept… though completely unfounded in any basis of reality. Harry and Hermione were still undecided about what they wanted to do after Hogwarts, but both agreed as of now, neither of them had the knowledge to become professors. _'Not that either course needs a professor at the moment anyway, Professor Vector is still happily teaching Runes, and the Defense Position's curse seems to have been lifted, that or Kingsley is just too Stubborn to let it effect him.'_

Kingsley had been convinced by Minerva to take the defense position directly after Hogwarts reopened, and had been teaching it for the last 3 years, with no hiccups. He undoubtedly wanted to get back to being an Auror, Amelia had Publicly promised him Headship of the DMLE if he ever decided to return to the Ministry, but for now he was content teaching defense.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by an irritated voice beside him. "These rumors are getting ridiculous Harry, we really need to do something about them." Hermione wasn't dealing with the rumors as well as Harry was, or at least Harry was better at hiding his agitation with the student populace. In a moment Harry thought he must have been channeling Pure unadulterated James Potter, or maybe Sirius Black… Either one would have commended him for this, it was pure Marauder, he had come up with a plan. Several weeks ago, while attending some business at Gringotts he had retrieved a box from his family vaults. A few Modifications and it was ready, he just needed the perfect time to strike, and now seemed as good as any.

Harry looked around the Great Hall, looking to make sure everyone important to his completely unaided plan was here. No one was any the wiser, he was quite proud of himself for that. Not even Hermione knew what his plan was, or that he even had a plan, But, everyone that needed to be here, was here. Ronald, who was neck deep in his latest fling, Harry secretly believed he was trying again to get Hermione's attention… while simultaneously ignoring Harry as much as possible. _'Well this should get his attention'_ Harry thought Evilly. Luna and Neville, who he suspected were becoming more than friends, they had no real bearing on this, but they were friends and should be present for this. Most importantly Hermione was beside him, seemingly oblivious to his plans, and for that matter Ron attempts. In truth the entire student body was in attendance, with the exception of anyone in the hospital wing.

Yes, he decided now was a perfect time to put his plan into action.

Excusing himself from the Gryffindor table Harry started making his way towards the Dais in front of the Head table, silently casting a _Soronus_ on himself as he went. "Excuse me. Everyone. Hey. Hi." He waved his arms dramatically to get everyones attention.

Reaching the Dais he climbed up before continuing, "Yeah I have a few announcements to make." Minerva leveled him with a state that clearly said 'this is highly inappropriate' the Raven-haired man merely raised an eyebrow at the Headmistress and flashed her an appeasing smile. Before turning to the assembled hall.

"I promise I won't take long, then we can all get back to our meals. However I feel I need to address some of these wild rumors that have been flying around all year." He smiled out at the now eagerly waiting students.

"Firstly," He began doing his best Dumbledore impression, "it has come to my attention that many of you believe I will be returning next year to teach Defense." He paused, seeing some faces drop, this was not the rumor they were hoping to have addressed. "I can Assure you that this is completely untrue. Professor Shacklebolt, in my _professional _opinion is doing a standup job of teaching the course, and I have no desire to kick an excellent teacher out of his position." He paused to flash a mischievous smile at Kingsley. Which was returned with interest as the man chuckled to himself.

"In addition to this, I can also confirm that Miss Granger will not be returning to Teach Runes. Professor Vector is far to at home in that course to need replaced. "he shot another smile at the aforementioned professor, who winked back at him.

"Secondly, I can assure you that it is True," after stressing the last word he paused to see the effect of his words on those listening, as he expected the hall seemed to be waiting on baited breath for him to continue, he decided to continue only because he was having a hard time keeping a straight face, "that entering the Forbidden forest is extremely perilous and should not be done under any circumstances…. Unless," He started counting on his fingers as he continued," Voldemort is killing unicorns. You are following the spiders. You need to hide a hippogryph from a Death Eater trying to kill it. Need to Punish an Ugly Toad. Or have accepted your fate and are marching to meet it."

He was having a really hard time not laughing at the expressions looking at him, awe, confusion, and the odd one that got the references. Hermione however was looking at him oddly, trying to figure out what he was playing at. Harry figured now was as good a time as any, to catch everyone off guard.

"And Finally. I understand that there have been some rumors going around about a certain Lord Potter and a Miss Granger being together. I intend to put those rumors to bed here and now. Miss Granger, if you would join me please." Harry at this point was trying so hard to keep his cool, and sound serious. He was fairly sure he had nailed it so far. Hermione stood and made her way to the front, unsure what Harry was playing at. When she was at his side Harry turned to her, all Levity now gone from his system, "I've thought long and hard about this, to the point that I've never been more sure of something in my life." The raven-haired savior removed the box from his pocket and dropped to one knee. "Hermione Jean Granger, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You complete me, Without you, I would have died a hundred times over. I love you with all my heart and Soul. 'Mione, will you make me the happiest man in all of history? Will marry me?"

Through Harry's speech she had been stunned. At the last word she broke out of her stupor. Hermione Granger fancied herself quite intelligent, but could only think of one response to this. She Tackled The-boy-who-came-saw-and-conquered her heart while repeatedly screaming, "YES! YES! YES!"

* * *

Whatever the great hall had been expecting, this was definitely not it. They sat there stunned, before slowly then all at once people were cheering and applauding, the noise in the hall was deafening. Even Slytherin house by in large was cheering on the quickly dubbed 'Golden Couple'. Yes most of the hall, but not all… at Gryffindor table a Greasy Ginger Git's world had just come crashing down, and not even the witch at his side could get a response out of him. In one fell swoop all his efforts to get Hermione's attention had crashed and burned harder than a failed Wronski feint.


End file.
